Lullaby
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: How do you soothe a child when they are scared? Read and see. Summary sucks, I know.


_**Me: My dinos, it is I, CarnotaurusMan, with a little short story for you all and this only took me an hour to make XD. First off, I'd like to credit TheCrazyRavenclaw, friend of Mauselet-AliceAsuka, for inspiring this little piece of artwork I appreciate it dearly. So let's get to it, roll film!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dinosaur King.**_

Rain pours down over the town as a storm wages. But luckily, everyone was in their beds sleeping the night away. Take everyone inside the Drake's household, they were all in bed and were sound asleep as the storm continues.

But then came a gigantic crash of thunder.

The sounds of a baby crying filled the house, one of the twins was woken by the crash and didn't like that one bit. Zander's the first to hear so due to his fatherly instinct, and that he was right beside the baby monitor. Zander sits up, yawns for a second, slips on some slippers and makes his way to the door.

"Do you want me to do it, Zander?"

He turns around as Reese was barely awake while rubbing her eye. He tells her, "Don't worry I can get this one. You just head back to bed, my angel." Zander exits the room as Reese snuggles under the covers and heads back to sleep.

Zander enters the nursery, he hears the crying coming from the crib furthest from the door. He walks on over to see his daughter Lily crying, she was the one woken up by the storm. Zander lowers the gate to the crib and cradles Lily in his arms. "Shh, it okay Lily. It's okay." He soothes her while gently bouncing her in his arms.

He brings her over to the changing table and turns on a lamp. Zander unbuttons Lily's pajamas and begins to change her diaper. Luckily this wasn't a big mess Zander had to deal with, so plus one for him. Once Zander had placed a fresh diaper on he threw away the wet one, turns the lamp off, and picks up Lily. "There you go, good as new." He said.

But Lily was still whimpering as the rain hit the window and a low rumble of thunder was heard. Lily is really not a big fan of storms. There's no way she'll be able to sleep now.

However, Zander has prepared something for this occasion.

Still cradling his daughter, Zander heads on over to the rocking chair and sits down. He begins to rock back and forth in the chair as Lily's whimpers gradually start to cease. Zander grabs her pacifier and puts it up to her mouth as Lily takes it. That's when Zander started to sing:

 _ **Oh my sweet child, you love your dinosaur**_

 _ **I'll be here beside you, don't you cry anymore**_

 _ **I'll be your Jurassic guardian**_

 _ **Sleep now and close your eyes, dream now and fantasize**_

 _ **I'll stay with you forever mooooooore**_

 _ **And love you like you love your dinosaur**_

Zander looks down at his child, she had calmed down after hearing the lullaby and has drifter back into dreamland. He then carefully stood up, heads for Lily's crib, and gently placed his daughter in the crib. Before he raised the gate up, Zander kissed his daughter's temple and whispers, "Sweet dreams, my little flower." Then he raised the gate up.

That's when more baby sound were heard. It wasn't Lily cause she was now fast asleep, but Zander had a good idea of who it was. He proceeds to the second crib to see his son Corey was awake.

Zander smiles, "Let me guess, you want to hear the lullaby to?" Corey babbles as he raised his arms up. Zander chuckles quietly so Lily wouldn't wake up again, he then picks up his son and sat in the rocking chair. Zander rocks himself and Corey back and forth as Zander starts singing the lullaby once more.

 _ **Me: Well there you have it. Again, Thank you TheCrazyRavenclaw for the inspiration. But before I go I'd also like to inform you all that Mauselet's birthday is coming up, and I'd much appreciate it if you all would be so kind as to send her a message saying 'Happy Birthday' or something along those lines. She's a great writer as well as a great friend, so please give her some love on her special day. Well, time to head on out. See ya next time! :)**_


End file.
